


Профессиональная гордость

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Борджин впервые в жизни не знает, что нужно клиенту...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессиональная гордость

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Эмма Доббс – каноничный персонаж, имя-в-каноне, о ней известно лишь то, что её распределяли, когда Гарри учился на 4 курсе.   
> 2\. Использован каноничный факт: Драко на 6 курсе пользовался Рукой Славы, на которую засматривался во второй книге.  
> 3\. Написано на ЗФБ-16 для команды WTF HP-swans 2016.

Осторожно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, Борджин снял паутину с Кровоточивой Шкатулки. С тёмными артефактами следовало обращаться аккуратно, их капризный нрав известен каждому, кто имел с ними дело. А уж Борджин-то знал о них всё. Больше, наверное, пришлось узнать только Берку, бедняге.

Борджин поднял голову и посмотрел наверх. Кроме потолка, конечно, ничего не увидел, но ему и так было известно, что происходит там, на втором этаже. Каратакус Берк сидит в своём кресле, устремив взгляд в окно. Больше он ничего не может, только смотреть в одну точку целый день. Борджин уже устал придумывать, почему хозяин магазина никогда не выходит к клиентам. Не рассказывать же, в самом деле, клиентам, что самый видный специалист по тёмным артефактам стал жертвой собственного любопытства и парализован после того, как попытался взломать защиту Камня Мудрости!

На всякий случай Борджин ещё раз проверил сохранность защитных чар, окружавших его партнёра — это можно было сделать из-за прилавка, не поднимаясь наверх. Родичи Берка уже с дюжину раз пытались оборвать нить его жизни, чтобы вступить в права наследования. Но Борджин и слышать об этом не хотел. Его партнёр — Каратакус, а с другими представителями славного семейства Берков пусть сотрудничают наследники Борджина, благо их хватает.

Глухо звякнул колокольчик над дверью. Борджин посмотрел, кто пришёл, и чуть не поморщился: опять эта девочка. Загадка, которую он не мог разгадать уже с неделю. Надо, в конце концов, покончить с этим безобразием.

— Доброе утро, мисс, — сказал он с приветливой улыбкой. — Вы заходите ко мне уже шестой раз, вам не кажется, что с моей стороны будет пристойно предложить вам чашечку чая?

— Я не знаю, — покупательница, кажется, растерялась. — Ну... если вам хочется выпить со мной чаю, я не против... А вы расскажете мне про эту шкатулку?

— Конечно, расскажу, мисс. Прошу вас, пойдёмте. Чай со сливками, без?

— Со сливками, если можно. И две ложки сахара.

Борджин довольно кивнул. Он не потерял свою хватку, всё ещё угадывал, что нужно людям, это радовало. А то уже испугался, что на странной девочке, раз за разом заходившей в их с Берком магазин, его талант закончился. Как выдыхается действие зелья, как перестаёт работать артефакт. Но, кажется, всё в порядке. Просто девочка хочет чего-то необычного.

О своём таланте Борджин никогда никому не рассказывал. Узнай люди, что, едва они переступают порог магазина, он тут же знает, что им предложить, — и к нему не зашла бы ни одна живая душа. Никто не любит знать, что его будущее, пусть даже частично, видно кому-то постороннему.

Люциус Малфой очень, очень зря не прислушался, когда Борджин предлагал ему купить для сына Руку Славы. Придётся мальчику самому вернуться за ней. Впрочем, за это Борджин не беспокоился: Малфой-младший потянулся к Руке, значит, тоже чувствует, что она дожидается именно его. Придёт, никуда не денется. Эта покупка непременно состоится.

— Вот, пожалуйста, мисс, сливки, две ложки сахара, и осмелюсь предложить вам плюшки, они свежайшие.

— Спасибо большое, — девочка присела в предложенное кресло, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Ну ещё бы: в задней комнате артефактов не меньше, чем в торговом зале! Зачем держать всё на виду? Если покупателю нужно что-нибудь отсюда, Борджин просто вынесет.

— Вы заходите каждый день, ищете что-то, мисс? Простите, не знаю, как вас называть...

— Эмма. Меня зовут Эмма Доббс, сэр. А вы, простите, мистер Борджин или мистер Берк?

— Я Борджин. Мой партнёр в основном занимается закупками товара, а я стою за прилавком.

— Да, мистер Борджин, я ищу. Только дело в том, что я сама не знаю, что именно ищу, понимаете? И поэтому не нахожу. Очень грустная история.

Бедная девочка — совсем малышка, может, и в Хогвартс ещё не ходит — была искренне расстроена. Что же ей нужно? Борджин не видел чётко оформленных желаний, лишь какое-то неясное пятно.

— Да уж, история действительно... невесёлая. Может, расскажете поподробней?

Эмма вздохнула.

— Понимаете, я учусь музыке. Играю на скрипке и немного на гобое. Ну, гобой — это так, вроде хобби, а вот скрипка... И вдруг ко мне приходит профессор Макгонагалл и говорит, что я волшебница, понимаете? А у меня же скрипка! Вы представьте: семь лет в закрытой школе, где негде позаниматься, и нет учителей, я же потеряю гибкость пальцев! А мне прочили консерваторию...

— Консерваторию? Простите, что это? — спросил Борджин, чтобы поддержать разговор, а в голове у него зрело понимание.

Эмма — маглорожденная! Вот почему он не мог понять, что ей нужно! Магглорожденные понятия не имеют, какие артефакты существуют, что они могут дать; магглорожденные вообще не смыслят в магии, и оттого в их сознании — и в том, что глубже — нет представления о том, как именно магия способна вмешаться в их жизнь.

Придётся помогать. В конце концов, для того он, Борджин, здесь и работает: чтобы свести вместе волшебника и его артефакт.

— Консерватория — это такая, ну, как сказать... Вроде как высшая школа музыки. После неё я стану настоящим музыкантом — если смогу её закончить, конечно. Мне нужно, чтобы я за семь лет не разучилась играть! А мне сказали, что я из школы-то выходить смогу только на третьем курсе. И я не знаю, что делать, и никто не знает, я все-все магазины обошла. Но ведь магия должна помогать в самых безвыходных ситуациях, разве не так? Должен же быть выход? Ведь волшебники всегда могут больше, чем обычные люди! А в вашем магазине, как говорят, есть то, чего нигде нет, так может, у вас найдётся что-нибудь и для меня? — теперь девочка смотрела на Борджина почти умоляюще.

Тот облегчённо вздохнул. Вот оно что! Музыка, гибкость пальцев... Да, конечно!

— Вы совершенно правы, мисс, — твёрдо сказал Борджин. — Магия непременно поможет вам даже в самой безвыходной ситуации. Подождите здесь, я сейчас принесу то, что вас спасёт. Допивайте пока чай и ешьте плюшки, необходимый вам артефакт лежит довольно далеко.

Ради маленькой магглорожденной покупательницы Борджину пришлось попотеть. Нужная вещица вот уже лет тридцать хранилась на дальних антресолях; тёмные артефакты вообще продаются до обидного долго. Но оно того стоило: профессиональная гордость стоит жертв. Он, Борджин, не может отпустить клиента без покупки, причём именно той, которая клиенту нужна!

— Вот, возьмите, — сказал он, вернувшись. — Это Удавка Мастера, она разрабатывает пальцы. Ну, то есть, не только: при её помощи можно одним движением задушить врага, или завязать хитрый узел, или сдёрнуть с люстры залетевший туда носок. Довольно полезная в хозяйстве вещь, если подумать. А ещё, если обмотать её вокруг ручки двери, никакие чары не откроют эту дверь. Думаю, вам это очень пригодится в Хогвартсе. Там, знаете ли, хватает пустых комнат, куда вы можете уходить со скрипкой. А чтобы вам не мешали любопытные сокурсники, воспользуйтесь Удавкой. Давайте я покажу вам, как с ней работать. Правда, у вас получится намного лучше, у вас гибкие пальцы.

Маленькая магглорожденная смотрела на Борджина — а точнее, на свой артефакт — разинув рот. Сбивчиво и восторженно поблагодарив, она расплатилась не торгуясь и, прижимая к себе покупку, убежала, не забыв пожелать Борджину процветания.

Дверь за ней давно закрылась, вымытые чашка и блюдце стояли на своих местах, а Борджин всё улыбался. Пожелание этой девочки непременно сбудется. Разве может не процветать магазин, за прилавком которого стоит настоящий профессионал?

День определённо удался. Ещё один артефакт нашёл своего волшебника, да и девочка довольна. Теперь она наверняка поступит в эту свою консерваторию — если, конечно, ей и впрямь хватит таланта. А если помимо прочего она решит воспользоваться Удавкой по её прямому, убийственному назначению — ну что ж, значит, это тоже было написано в её судьбе.

Ведь Борджин не ошибается.


End file.
